rex and a monster
by a fanfictioner
Summary: I'm a monster. Rex fights monsters every day so why is fighting me different. The black night wants me badly. She knows my past and knows what I can do. They know I'm dangerous; so why are Rex, Holiday, Six, and Bobo being so nice to me. I don't own generator rex
1. found

**monster pov**

Breathing hard I ran. It was dark and my feet pounded hard agenced the sidewalk. All I could hear was the rhythmic pattern of my heart and footsteps. I couldn't steady my breathing. All that came out was short gasps. My legs felt like lead and my lungs were on fire but, I still ran. I couldn't let them get me. They would use me as a weapon and, they would treat me as a slave. It's happened before; there was a lot of blood and misery in the end. So I ran. I was coming close to and alley in this endless wall. I would rest there. I ran faster. My aching muscles screamed but, I pushed them on. I'm almost there. That was when I ran into the narrow alley. I then skidded to a stop behind a large dumpster. Breathing hard I lend on the dumpster and slid into a sitting position. I rested my head on my knees. That was when I heard it; footsteps and yelling. I instantly stiffened and brought my knees to my chest. I was scared. I tried to slow down my breathing. After a little bit I was barely breathing. That was when they came. The footsteps where just outside my alley. The talking had stopped. I heard a familiar beeping sound. Please, please I'm begging that they don't notice the spike in the evo scales. My heart fell is I heard "hey! I got something!" silent tears rolled down my face. I was cot. Then a miracle happened. Out of know where a cat screeched and ran from my alley at the men. The men then thought the evo scales went up because of the cat and, soon moved on. I silently thanked god. I waited just to be sure though. When it had been at least 30 minutes I let out a large breath of air and started to breathe normal again. I was safe. I thought that too soon. Because just as I thought that I saw a shadow of a tall figure looking down at me. My eyes slowly fallowed the shadow to the shoes of the man standing over me. I gulped as I follow from the shoes up the green suit to the face of the man. He was wearing shades. I started to shake under his gaze at me. My expression was of pure terror. That was when I heard another voice from down the alley. The green suited man turn to the voice and answered "Rex. I think you need to see this." I didn't know who this Rex was but I wasn't staying to find out because as soon as he turn to say that sentence I was up and running past him. I didn't make it far. This Rex kid was in my way. I look franticly for a way out. I was trapped between the two men and the walls of the alley where too steep to climb. The Rex kid had the alley end blocked with some giant robotic hands. So there was nothing I could do. I dropped to my knees in front of the kid begging him "please. Please let me go. I have done nothing." Tears ran down my face as I added "please. They will kill me." His face was of pure shock. I don't know if it was because I spoke or because I was begging for my life. I put my chest to the ground and grabbed his ankles. I looked up at him with a dirty face with clean lines down my cheeks from my tears. "Please. I. Am. Begging. You." He looked down at me with shock then he looked to his friend. "… I... uh... um... I... hum..." he spoke trying to find the words. He then put his hand to his face covering up his eyes. I slowly got to my feet. Looking down sadly "I… I see..." I stated plainly. I turned to the man in the green suit sadly. "I… I am yours." I told him painfully holding out my wrist. After a few minutes I looked up at him. Even though he was wearing shades I could tell he was staring at me utterly confused. "I-I'm yours…" I said louder this time. He just looked more confused when I said this. I looked at him confused and angry. "I'm yours. Your prisoner, your slave, your minion?! Are you not going to take me to black night?!" I asked while looking back and forth between to two of them. As I said black night both of them  
looked totally completely shocked. The kid named Rex had his mouth even open at the remark. "B-b-bl-bl-black n-n-ni-night?!" the boy asked stuttering at the name. "Black night. No. we aren't those kinds of people." The green suited one told me plainly. I looked back and forth between the two of them trying to understand. "Not… not those… kind…" I said to myself. So they aren't going to hurt me? What? I was toughly confused. "What kind of people are you?" I asked the green suited man. "We are the good guys." He told me. The good guys? At that I started to breathe a little faster. "Will you help me then?" I asked him happily. "that's what we are here for. To help people." The boy answered. I turn to him tears of joy running down my face. I rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug. His hands went up and we almost fell because, of my sudden hug. He slowly lowered his hands to my back. He smiled at six knowing that at this moment I was the happiest girl on the planet. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear before letting go of him and stepping back. He smiled at me. My heart was beating out of control by now. I griped my shirt and lead forward because of the pain. "Are you ok?" I heard the boy say but it sounded like I was under water. The walls started to close in. my vision blurred. I crumpled to the ground. My vision went black.

**Six pov**

I leaned down noticing something small sticking out of the girl's neck. I gave it a small tug and stud up again. I looked at the small thing in my palm. It was a small needle used to drug victims. Grabbing up the girl from the ground me and Rex headed back to our base. I needed to talk to holiday about this.


	2. the truth

{I hope this answers all questions. Read it and weep. :D}

Monsters pov

~I was lying on the floor when I woke up. I felt pain all over my body. I felt it in every muscle. I couldn't move. I just stared at the celling unable to move. What happened to make me feel this bad? Oh yeah. Black night. Now I remember. It started off as a normal day. I was huddled on my cot in my salutary cell like I've been every other day in the past… well my whole life. I was alone. They came sometimes but it was normally when I did something wrong or something they didn't like. They would beat me then. Even when I did get an affectionate shove to the floor, I was still alone. I knew I was. I was just a weapon to them. They kept me trapped in this cell. Sometimes they would bring me to a room that had lights that would give off the needed nutrients similar to the sun. But I haven't seen that artificial light in 2 months. They would bring me there soon. I would wait for my two meals a day to come though the small hole in the door. Then I would eat. Sometimes I would sing, but they normally beat me for it. Then there was training. They didn't teach me. They just had me do their opstical courses, and if I did them to slow, 15 lashes. They didn't care if they hurt their weponed. They actually though the more they hurt me the more I would do for them. I am nine years old. Today I'm going to run away. I waited for them to take me to the doctor to give me my regular shot that would make me hulusenate. She gave me the shot and on the way back to my cell; I turn knocking them both down and took off running. I didn't care where I was going, I was just going. I ran until I found a red sigh that said "death" but I knew that was just the drugs and the sign really said "exit" so I used my 3.9 foot height to reach the door and open it. I ran down the three flights of stairs and burst out of the horrible building. I ran down the street and I continued to run until I can to a town five miles down the road. I walked in to a restaurant and slid into a booth. I glanced at a clock it read 7:34. A waitress came by asking "hello, what can I get for you?" I looked up at her smiling face shyly. "Water please." I whispered back. "Okay, I'll be right back with that." I curled up in my booth. It was warm in here. The waitress came back handing me my water. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked sweetly. I just nodded. "Okay, what would you like?" She asked pointing to the minu. I looked it over but noticed everything was priced. I didn't have any money. I sighed and looked back at the waitress. "I don't have any money." I told her. Her face instantly went in to a scold. "You rotten free loader." She told me while dragging me outside. After a few more tries at different stores, I gave up and went in to a dark alley to sleep. I woke up to two scraggly men fighting near me. I soon found out that they were fighting over who got to steal my cloths but I didn't stay. I ran from the alley and soon got lost. The sun was really bright and the sounds were loud; I couldn't consintrate. So I lurked in the shadows. Soon I ran into a kid doing the something. He however was covered in hair and looked more like a cat than a kid. As we both rose to our feet I notice there were more kids behind him. "S-s-sorry." I stuttered to him. He was at least two years older than me. So he was around 11. "It's okay." He answered. He noticed I looked lost. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked. A little stuned but the question; because no one had yet been concerned with me having a home. I shook my head no. "Oh… well come stay with us." He told me with a smile. I smiled and followed them to their run down, abandoned house. "Home sweet home." He said with arms open to the house. As we walk into the house he introduced me to everyone. "I'm Seth, that guy over there is Andy, he doesn't like people very much." Seth told me as Andy disappeared. "That's Jason, bobby, roger, gen, and last but not least Mary." Seth told me as he pointed to each person. "Hi." I said and gave a small wave. "So what's your name?" Seth asked me. I swallowed a hard lump in my throt. "I'm Alice" I told him. The name echo and the room started to spin. Next thing I knew, it was two years in to the fuchur and I was watching Seth be cut open. He was screaming for me to help him. But I couldn't. I was chained to a wall. "Noooo." I cried tears pouring down my cheaks. Soon he stops. They then unstrapped him and trough him in to a corner of the room. They did the same to Andy, Jason, bobby, roger, gen, and Mary. One by one their dead bodies were thrown in to the pile in the corner. By the time they finally got to me the dead, decomposing smell could stand up, push you down and walk on top of you. I had nothing to fight for now. All my friends were dead, and so was my hope. They brought me to the surgery table and strapped me down. "Killing me would be doing me a favor." I spat into the nurses face. "Oh we aren't going to kill you" she chuckled. I've heard that laugh before. The room stated to spin again. No I know who that is! It's black knight! But it was too late I was already three year later in the future. Black knight was watching me fight 15 men in black ninja costumes. I was everywhere and yet nowhere. All the men lay on the floor in a madder of minutes. Black knight started to clap. "That was wonderful! You even beat your last time!" she congratulated me. I didn't smile at my achievement. I just knelt down and said in a monotone voice "I try my best to please you black knight." She just frond at my remark. "come on Alice, you can't stay mad at me forever." I just stood up and walked to my room. I will stay mad at her forever or at least until she dies for what she did to my friends. I plopped down on my bed in frustration. Ugh! I hate her so much! That's when I heard it quite voices "what's happening?" "I don't know?" "She going in to-" arg! I felt as if my heart was going to come out of my chest. "Make it stop" I screamed. "I'm trying! I'm trying" the little voice spoke back. The room started to spin. It was getting harder to breathe. I pasted out. ~


End file.
